The Depravity of Weiss Schnee
by Amadeus Jude
Summary: After her father cut her off from her allowance, Weiss Schnee has to find some alternative source of income in order to maintain her current standard of living. To make that money, well, it all depends on what exactly she's willing to do and how far she's willing to go.
1. How It Begins

**WARNING: POSSIBLY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL**

 **And so I've finally gotten around to putting up this idea that I've been toying with for quite some time now. Before you say anything, let me clear things up: I am a pervert. I enjoy these kinds of situations and the entire concept of humiliating or breaking down such a powerful girl. I know that it is offensive to some, and I apologise to the people who would hate me for this; the only reason I put this up publicly is so that the people who do appreciate this kind of material would have something, too.**

 **That said, I have great respect for Monty Oum (and Miles and Kerry) and this brainchild of his that is RWBY. I'm of the mind that it takes an intense and intimate understanding of a person in order to twist and pervert them and take them further than others have; that applies for stories and fan fiction in general, and not just erotica/doujins. In my own screwed up way, this is my tribute to the series.**

* * *

"Sell me."

The order sounded so wrong and foreign coming from the rich and prideful Weiss Schnee. Her voice did not waver, and her tone was firm and commanding. Her posture was not an uncommon one, with her back straight, arms crossed, and expectant look on her face. Frankly, it seemed as if her words did not match her countenance; the dissonance was jarring.

"Excuse me?"

The question oozed disbelief, which was hardly professional and to be expected of veteran underground middleman Hei Xiong (better known as "Junior"). In pretty much any negotiation, one had to try to maintain the upper hand in order to cut a better deal - bargaining from the stronger position and all that. Then again, there were always those unique situations that made composure impossible.

"You heard me," the Schnee fussed as she took a seat. "I told you to sell me."

Okay, so he hadn't misheard. That would have been incredibly embarrassed and completely unbecoming of someone of his infamy. Junior raised a hand to massage the bridge of his nose in a clear sign of frustration. Still, this was a whole new issue entirely…

"Girl, are you sure you know what you're asking for?" He felt like he was obligated to ask, more to stall for time to collect himself than actual concern. He was already pouring himself a drink - out of habit, sensing a troublesome discussion that would warrant it - and tilted the bottle offering her some.

"Of course, I do!" There was a little bit of indignation there, but there wasn't much heat. She politely turned down his offer with a gesture, and waited for him to have a sip before continuing. "And that's why I came to you - because I know you can help me with it."

A contemplative look made its way to his face as he took another sip. Well, she wasn't wrong. While the prostitution ring wasn't anywhere near his focus, he was an important guy who knew lots of other important guys, and if she wanted to get connected with someone interested, quietly, then he would be able to help. From the corner of his eye, he could see her subtly fidget and noted traces of anxiety on her face. Her bluster was a bit more forced than he first thought.

"That I can," he conceded, although it wasn't much of a concession to begin with. "But before I do - if I decide to do so - I want to know more about what exactly I'm getting into."

Weiss visibly frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed. "Weren't you known for being discreet? The whole 'I don't need to know your business for me to sell you info' kind of mentality?"

"Yeah, but Schnees attract trouble," he groused, "and as much as I would love the business, I just about hate having to be the one stuck dealing with the fallout. Especially with this kind of matter."

He wasn't going to budge on this.

"So talk."

She wasn't expecting this from him, but then again Hei Xiong was known for being discreet and not for his greed. Caution was a necessity in the information trade, and backroom dealers like him toed the fine line of 'resource' and 'loose end'.

Dealing with her would be a calculated risk on his part no matter what his part was; she was a Schnee and had all the clamour and scrutiny that came with it. Add to that, her reasons weren't exactly wholesome, to begin with…

"I need the money."

"Right, a Schnee needing to whore herself for money. Excuse me if I don't believe that."

It didn't look like Junior would believe her, and as much as she hoped he would, she couldn't blame him. A Schnee heiress requesting a private meeting and then asks him to pimp her out? There was obviously a catch. Like he said, Schnees weren't exactly lacking in money, and they had the appropriately luxurious (and wasteful) life style to go with it.

Except for her.

"My father cut me off," she ground out bitterly. "And I need the money for the usual things."

That last part was a bit of an understatement since 'luxuries' normally didn't fall under 'usual things', but she had an image to maintain. She was a Schnee! Anything less than the finest - than what she deserved - wouldn't satisfy her. Her pride wouldn't have her begging her father for concessions nor scraping by like an everyday peasant, and ironically decided that selling herself (where the damage was private and kept to a minimum) was the more prudent option. It wasn't an easy (or logical) decision by a stretch, but it was her choice and her life… this was what she felt she should do.

"I'm pretty sure the virginity of a Schnee heiress would fetch a fair price," and it took all her control not to go completely red in the face just saying that, "and I know you that know some people who'd be able to afford it and not rat me out. You will be compensated appropriately, of course, and I'm willing to give so much as a 30% cut."

"I see."

Junior had to stop the predatory grin from taking over his face. Quite the opportunity had fallen unto his lap and he was already thinking up the best ways of milking this for all it was worth - something she no doubt knew by the quasi-resigned look on her face. If this was her deal, it wasn't even a fair negotiation from the onset - she needed him if she wanted this to happen, and he had the power to set the terms. Oh, he could already tell there would be lots of money in this for him - especially if he could convince her to take clients past the first time - but it was more than just the money. If he ever needed vindication that he was a successful man, this was it.

Right in front of him, he had a Schnee at his mercy. And the thought was intoxicating.

"I have a few things, before I accept."

Weiss now had an unabashedly resigned look on her face. She knew it was inevitable… Honestly, she had to steel herself for what she might have to do to convince him. She could only hope he tempered his requests with caution if only for the fact that she could still decline and deny him any possible profits from the venture… but he would know, of course, that there was still a fair bit he could ask for and get away with.

"What are they?"

"First up, strip naked. I want to see my new merchandise."

Not even deigning him with a response, she stood up and started undressing. It irked her a bit to be ordered around, but the rational part of her knew - as much as she hated admitting it - that she had no choice but to obey. That bit on being called 'merchandise' was particularly grating, but she held it back in favour of winning him over.

As each piece came off - her bolero, her dress, and her underwear - she could feel his heated gaze on her and it made her skin crawl. Still, it was her choice to be subject to this so she had no ground to speak up. Besides, if she wanted to go through with this, being squeamish about being seen naked was the least of her worries. Soon enough, her clothes laid discarded on his table and she was again standing before him. Much as she wanted to adopt her usual pose, she kept her hands on her hips so that he could see everything, knowing that if she covered herself, he'd just bully her into a more humiliating pose. Despite her convictions to go through with it, her face burned red with a blush that contrasted against her pale skin.

When she saw that smug look on his face - that all too familiar expression of someone exerting their power over someone else and luxuriating in it - she was torn between a flustering embarrassment and a wash of indignation. There was the shame of being exposed, yes, but there was also a stung pride; she was supposed to be the superior one!

"Brave girl," he praised, and even though it wasn't said particularly condescending, she couldn't help but bristle. "Okay, so you're obviously determined to go through with this. What are your terms?"

Continuing the rest of the negotiations naked… how degrading…

"I will contact you when I plan to have one of these… sessions. If you receive any offers, just forward them to me but it's ultimately up to me when to go through with it." The first of the terms she had hammered out beforehand. It was a bit of an unreasonable request to lay on the middleman, but she was a student of Beacon and she can't be on-call when she was all the way at the school.

Junior briefly considered it, before agreeing to it, "Within reason".

"No permanent scarring - or even things that would hamper my fighting. I'm a Huntress-in-training and even if I can take a bit more of a beating than others, I don't want to risk it. I understand that the… strenuous activities could leave me sore, but not much more than that."

It was met with the expected nod and "Done."

"And lastly, no pictures, no videos, no _anything_ that can implicate me outside of the… sessions. I still have a life outside of this all and I plan to live it."

It looked like Junior was about to agree to that, too, but then he looked as if he came to a decision and said, "The clients don't get anything of the sort, agreed. Not without your consent - your clear, uninhibited consent, it if ever comes up later on." She was about to retort, but stopped herself and eventually nodded in agreement.

"I, on the other hand, get that special privilege."

Weiss froze in place and looked at him with a completely shocked expression at his pronouncement. What?! He wouldn't dare! This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to disagree with the terms she carefully decided on! She was being sensible, and he was supposed to see that and agree!

"I'm not going to be selling or spreading those videos." His voice wasn't placating so much as aloofly stating fact. "Mainly, I just want collateral that you aren't going to run on me and leave me to deal with the fallout of a shorted client."

He paused, cutting her off before she could begin a tirade.

"But I also think it'll help convince them that I have the real deal - unless you expect me to advertise something so incredulous as a proud Schnee heiress whoring herself out for money with nothing but my word to go on?"

She grit her teeth and balled her fists. She couldn't deny his point. Reputation could only go so far, and if anyone ever told her that a Schnee heiress was selling her virginity, she'd ignore them and have the man punished for slander.

Still, this was one concession she wasn't willing to make, and by the expectant look on his face, he knew she didn't want to but that she'd eventually give in and allow it if she wanted things to go any further. She was scrambling for refusals but nothing came to mind… nothing that would convince him, anyway.

"I have your word these will be kept suitably private?" she ground out, hating the situation and hating herself for just agreeing. Especially when that victorious look came over his face.

"Of course, but you'll just have to take my word for that now, won't you?"

The bastard!

Junior was enjoying the furious expression on the naked Schnee's face. Her indignity just made her more enticing and he was going to lord this over her as much as he could. And so, without any further ado, he took out his scroll and snapped a picture, capturing a priceless photo of a humiliated Schnee warring against her pride.

Weiss' face grew redder, and it was a testament to her control that she didn't lash out at him. Her eyes started to tear as the indignity of it all started to wear at her confidence. All that did was make for more expressive snapshots for the collection.

After a few more pictures, Junior set he scroll on his desk, content for the moment. "I have a couple of conditions, myself. And I don't think at this point you can disagree."

And wasn't that true. He already had pictures of Weiss Schnee in all her naked glory. She was at his mercy and there was no turning back now. While she could dismiss the nudes as some crass edited photo, there was no way for her to get out of there AND put her clothes on… and a naked girl resembling the Schnee heiress running around would be just enough for the tabloids to be 'convinced' those were real.

She nodded her head as a gesture for him to continue. She hoped to get out of this all with as much dignity as she could maintain. She knew he was going to grind it down as much as he possibly could get away with.

Her only remaining 'weapon' was that she could run out there and cry foul - say he abducted her or something and try to wizard a believable enough cover story. The scandal would disgrace her publicly, though, and she hoped she could get through this without having to resort to that.

"First up, here on out, your ass is mine," he proclaimed. "You don't need to worry about getting your money, but as far as I'm concerned, you're my bitch, got it?"

Livid but silent, she nodded.

"Not good enough. I want you to say it. Out loud."

He stared at her expectantly and she glared back at him. After a few tense moments, she looked away and gave in. They were just words, after all…

"I'm your bitch."

They were just words but they were _absolutely_ humiliating! She was positively apoplectic and barely restraining herself from foaming at the mouth and defying him. Which only served to amuse him more, of course.

"Alright, not bad, but I don't think it has enough feeling!" Now he was openly mocking her. "I know! Maybe this will inspire you to put some passion into it!"

He wouldn't dare.

"Say hi to the camera, Weiss!"

And just like that, he held up his scroll again and set it to record her. She glared at it - glared at him! - hoping to god that he'd spontaneously combust and die a horrid death. In response, he chuckled since she was staring straight at the camera and he was filming pure gold.

He circled around her, capturing as much of her naked skin as he could, and she could do nothing but stand there and let herself be victim to the humiliation. He ended right in front of her, his desk behind him, the camera getting a closer shot of her as she said the words he wanted her to say.

" _I'm your bitch_."

The vehemence with which she said it was just so heated and toxic. It was in no way seductive, which suited him just fine; this wasn't fun because she was being sexy, this was fun because she was being _crushed_.

"Tell me, Weiss, have you had your first kiss yet?"

He asked the question in a show manly voice, keeping in mind that this was being recorded. It took all his control to keep his hand from shaking and ruining the video. This would be one very valuable video, and no way was he going to let his nerves (or excitement) ruin it… even when she shook her head to tell the camera that, no, she hadn't had her first kiss yet.

"How nice of you to save it for me!" he said jokingly. A first kiss could be worth something to someone sentimental enough to pay, but that was a toss-up and he'd rather claim something of his own. Especially when her face twisted in a delicious mix of agony and hate.

"Hold on, there!"

Before she could lean in and get it over with in an inglorious fashion (that wouldn't be properly caught by his scroll), he stopped her. He had a more sinister plan for her virgin lips.

With his other hand, he hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers, freeing his member from its confines. The camera was still locked on her and caught how her eyes trailed down to stare at it disbelievingly. After a few seconds, he tilted the camera down so that the tip was caught in the frame.

"Now, give it a big kiss."

And so, Weiss Schnee 'signed' a contract to whore herself out and be Hei Xiong's bitch for money… by getting down on her knees and giving her first kiss to his dick. On camera.

* * *

 **And that there is the first chapter. In a way, it's just an introduction to things... opens up the ground for all sort of experimentation and** **exploration. That said, I think it's a suitable entry to the fic since it gives a nice sample of just what exactly is to come.**

 **If you have an idea or something you want to see happen, I am taking suggestions or commissions but making no promises. I'm no wizard writer that I can make just anything happen, and I have my own boundaries, too. Just send me a message and we can talk about the finer details from the ideas to the payment (which can be in the form of a particularly juicy or inspiring idea, a trade of works - art or fics or whatever, video games, money, or anything really). I actually don't need to ask for it, but if there's ever a need for motivation, that should do the trick!**

 **Well, that and it feel like _I'm_ the one actually pimping her out. How scandalous!**

 **Currently, I'm looking for someone to discuss Weiss' side of things with; I'm a guy and I can't exactly get everything right on her side of things. People with particularly sharp insight into her are welcome, as well! Really, I just want people to check with to see if what I'm doing is believable (or if not completely realistic, at least within suspension of disbelief).**

 **Regardless, feel free to throw me a PM (and reviews!) if you want to point out certain things or discuss the odd point or two. I can only improve if people let me AND help me improve!**

 **Until then!**


	2. The First Client

**WARNING: POSSIBLY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL**

 **And so, the first chapter is here. Please take note, this is a deceptively gentle piece; I won't immediately delve into the hardcore things and actually took a step back into a more paced and vanilla entry. That might disappoint the people who came in expecting more extreme depravities - and I do believe those will come in time - but please understand: things like that don't just happen instantly.**

 **I'm taking things and writing things in a way I hope is believable (and in case there is anyone who would like to assist me, I'm more than open to hearing thoughts and perspectives either through PM or review) and in a format I find tasteful. As much as possible, I try not to go back and edit the scenes since how it progresses is how I imagine it happening; I admit there are sections that I wanted to cut out and rush through, but then doing that would be an injustice to the piece as a whole since 'skipping to the good parts' is in bad taste and isn't true to the actual, natural experience. Part of savouring it is understanding that there's a build-up and enjoying that, too.**

 **I do have to apologise for the break in flow (if any) since the entire thing wasn't written in one sitting.**

 **Again, I am open to donations, commissions, suggestions, discussions, assistance - pretty much anything you are willing to share. That said, I am doing this in my own time as an exercise in writing and to create material that I've been looking for, myself.**

 **Regardless, thank you for your time.**

* * *

It didn't take too long for an appointment to be made. Junior, apparently, already had a certain somebody in mind for her first client and said person insisted they meet at the soonest possibility. Excusing it as a mandatory 'family function' worked well enough since nobody in her team wanted to be anywhere near the snooty Schnee business (both the kind she alluded to and the kind she would be doing, not like they'd know about the latter), and so she was able to schedule it for that very weekend.

For an entire Friday evening, she'd be putting herself in the mercies of a man willing to spend ludicrous amounts of money for her body and her virginity. The thought was as off-putting as it was flattering; sure it was degrading to be prostituting herself for money, but it was still stroked her ego that she was worth THAT much. How ambivalent.

The man readily agreed to the conditions she set and offered to foot the bill for a luxury suite in a fancy hotel. Booked it for the weekend, even, not caring if she only promised - and they agreed on - a night. He reassured her that it was entirely up to her if she wanted to stay longer (Yeah, right…) and it was just so that it would look more like a visit instead of a tryst.

She was caught off-guard but pretty grateful for that foresight, having automatically dismissed the issue of the staff ratting them out; five-star hotels held their personnel to standards, and part of that was discretion… nonetheless, the gesture was appreciated. His only condition was that she come in her stage outfit, the very same one that now doubled as her combat uniform. He was very adamant on wanting Weiss Schnee, on wanting her, distinctly.

And so, here she was: a very recognisable Weiss Schnee at the door of room 206 of the Central Vale Hotel. Only now did it sink in, exactly what she was here to do.

She was going to lose her virginity, having sold it to the rich man in the room in front of her, and there was no going back now.

Her knock was quickly answered and she was politely ushered in by her client. He matched the picture sent to her by Junior; a regular, rather nondescript upper-class businessman - someone completely forgettable and clearly out of place 'dating' a girl as young as her.

The room was certainly spacious, being just about as large as their dorm room, except there was only one king-sized bed and more expensive commodities. She doubted her teammates' belongings were worth as much as the wine he was sipping (and politely offered), weapons notwithstanding. It was a pretty everyday room for her - a luxury suite no different from the others - made special to her only for what she was about to commit in it.

And so the first few minutes passed in semi-companionable silence, her sipping her wine as she let her eyes and mind wander, and him content to let her. She was thankful for that; she was mentally steeling herself and it was easier since he wasn't rushing her. He was being oddly considerate, but she didn't want to question it and look a gift horse in the mouth. After she emptied her glass, she waved off his gesture to refill it and forced a small smile.

"Thank you for that." The honesty wasn't faked, and neither was the hint of weakness she let slip.

"I'm ready now."

The man just smiled wanly and nursed his drink. He was relaxed and received her thanks gracefully. It was only ruined by a chuckle.

"You're not the first virgin I've taken," he said, matter of factly, "and I find there's a certain art to it… like drinking a fine wine, you could say."

Weiss jolted and froze in response to his words, her face barely concealing traces of both incredulity and disgust. The meaning of his words felt jarringly dissonant with how he said them.

"At first, you're hooked and enamoured after the first taste and proceed to wastefully guzzle it all down, searching for that heady rush."

His timbre was that of an old man imparting life lessons borne from experience.

"But then, you get sick of that quickly - the thrill abates, and you realise you've been wasting fine wines all this time." He frowned, subtly but expressively, fully feeling the words he was saying. "Then you start taking your time… truly enjoying such a precious vintage and making each moment memorable… burning to mind the expression of a woman as she is first taken, treasuring the honour of taking away her purity and innocence, and staining such an otherwise innocent soul.

A melancholic mien dominated his expression. He gazed at her with such a silent intensity, both appraising her and appreciating her. It was as if he was already sampling that wine, getting a taste of what he was about to delight in.

She, Weiss Schnee, did _not_ tremble! Does not! Not even in the face of a man levelling her such a severe look, eyeing her like a choice cut of meat suited perfectly to his tastes, worshipping - but not in a good way! - her beauty. It made her self-conscious. Incredibly so.

"I paid a lot of money for you, Weiss Schnee." His voice was resoundingly firm and heavy. It compounded the gravity of the situation. Made it _felt_. "And I believe you are worth it."

…

She was speechless.

Really, what could she say?

The situation was incredibly ambivalent; his message shook her and it resounded within her and awed her. She was to be another conquest, another one of many, but, in a way, was unique and prized as the crowning piece. She was being reduced to nothing but an object, a milestone, which clashed with the importance and reverence he placed on her.

How was she supposed to feel? She was here to sell her body and came in expecting a slob who wouldn't want to waste a single moment and take advantage of her as soon as she could. This man valued her in a way that… she couldn't explain how it felt.

"If you would let me?" he entreated, standing up and making his way towards her. Numbly, she nodded her head and allowed him to touch her.

First, his hands went to her hair. The feel of his hands raking soft waves through her tresses brought shivers to her body. He was so gentle, and it was sort of nice… but she couldn't disassociate the comfort from his earlier words. His caresses were thrilling but daunting. It ended with him loosening her hair from its ponytail and freeing it. Through it all, she did not move, resolutely staring past him.

Next, he trailed his fingers down her face, across her cheeks and tickling her neck, until they came to rest on her bolero. He toyed with its collar, before giving it a light tug - silently communicating his intent. Following along, she allowed him to ease it off of her and drop to the floor. Nothing he did was erotic, but it was _sensual_. Her heart was beating wildly, ringing her ears with each thump. He made undressing her slow, but exciting… as if he was taking great care to unwrap a wondrous treasure.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders, and he gave them a firm squeeze. She couldn't help but jump in her seat. His every move on her felt magnified, and she was completely enthralled, caught in his pace. As it was, he stood behind her, and had no view of her face or front, but she didn't doubt he needed it to tell how she felt. She was putty in his hands, and was completely captivated.

She stood up by his direction, and kicked off her heels, allowing them to fall off her feet and rap against the table. She hardly felt them go, since she was all too focused on her gooseflesh. His hands had slid down her shoulders to her sides, where they rested at the corset of her dress, just shy of her breasts. His hold was firm. And so was his tug downwards, as he eased it off of her and exposed her modest chest. It pooled at her feet, following the smooth movements of his hands. He was no longer touching her, but her face was aflame.

Here she stood in the presence of a man, in just her modest underwear. And all through it all, she just stood stock still and let him do as he pleased.

He hmmed appreciatively, and slowly circled around her, eyes traveling down her exposed body. She made no move to cover up, though her eyes scrunched close and her blush intensified dozen fold.

"You are beautiful, Weiss Schnee."

She opened her eyes to find him in front of her, leering at her with an unreadable expression. She couldn't help but look away, face heated and red, conscious, and feeling a spectrum of feelings from embarrassed to flattered.

"You look far more beautiful in person than in the pictures," he commented, appreciating her form with sharp, roaming eyes. "You are quite famous, and I had to pay quite the price tag for you… but even then I think I'm getting more than my money's worth."

He moved her hands to her chin and fixed her face to look at him, to have her eyes meet his eyes. Never did she feel so mindful of herself like she did now; not on stage, where she had millions of admirers in the audience, not in public, with the pristine image she had to uphold, and not in front of her father, feeling every bit the little girl that she was. Now, she was at her most vulnerable. It wasn't the nakedness of her body, but the nakedness of her soul. It felt like he was scrutinising every part of her, seeing inside of her through the twin windows of her soul.

"I have a proposal for you, Miss Schnee," he began, knowing he had her full attention even if she didn't turn to face him. "I would like something to remember this by - and I know you do not wish for any images or videos - so I would like to keep these."

In his hands were her clothes, slightly crumpled but no less valuable. They were her signature wear - distinguishably hers - and would definitely suit the purpose.

"It is a compromise," he added. "And I assure you I will compensate you, appropriately."

She eyed the money he slipped out of a pocket and laid on the desk. It was quite sizeable for what he was asking, and so was just as convincing. Her clothes were worth maybe a fourth that much, and she had countless other sets back in her closet.

She bit her lip, being sorely tempted by the offer but having one last concern holding her back from the tempting deal.

'But what would I wear?' she thought to herself, her face betraying her intent to accept. Certainly, she didn't really need her clothes for what she was about to do, but afterwards was her concern. Did he honestly expect him to head home in nothing but her panties - or naked, if he took that, too? But the money would go a long way…

"And what is your say, Miss Schnee?"

While the thought of making her return to Beacon naked was an enjoyable one, he was prepared to offer her a bathrobe from the hotel or even a simple shift should she negotiate. Part of the allure was the temptation, and it was clearly there. Whatever circumstance made her so desperate for money was irrelevant, he only savoured that it happened and she was here.

"I… accept." Against her better instincts, she relented. "Provided that you assist me in returning to Beacon."

A fair enough deal. Though one he could spin in his favour by having her wear naught but a bathrobe and ride naked the trip back. The thought was a nice image, and would serve to be quite the ending to the entire thing.

He laughed heartily and moved in front of her. In an unexpected but gentle gesture, he leaned in for a kiss.

She could have easily moved away. She could have easily resisted. She could have easily done a number of things, yet what she did was stand there, gaze at him, bewitched, and let his lips meet hers. It was a chaste kiss, more than a quick peck on the lips but not one made with any riveting ferocity. She blushed even more, keeping her face a healthy, pretty red,

She was a very inexperienced kisser, but she found that kiss nice.

The thought shook her.

"So it was true that you were inexperienced… was that your first kiss?" he asked gently, observing her. She could hide nothing from him, her mind having long halted and ceased any deeper thinking; she was completely captivated, so focused on what was happening in front of her… to her. She noted his slight disappointment when she shook her head no, and it bothered her that his opinion weighed so much to her so soon.

She broke eye contact, choosing to stare at her feet instead of him. She felt puerile, and so very aware of his attention on her. "Well, I guess it could be my first kiss…" she started hesitantly. "It was the first time a guy kissed me."

Really, she could not blush any more than she already was. Maybe part of her lightheadedness was from all the blood rushing to her head, and for so long. Never before had she ever felt so on display. She could feel his unasked question, and answered it.

"My first kiss," she paused, "was taken by Junior."

The admission mortified her, but on the same vein encouraged her, having already started speaking up.

"He asked me to prove my intent to sell my body." She remembered with chagrin the exact moment he did so, and unbeknownst to her, it reflected on her face. "He had me strip naked for him, and then give my first kiss to his…"

And try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her mind would be awash with renewed heat each time her lips poised to form the words, and she couldn't get it out try as she might. Her patron watched her war with her words, and savoured the expressions emblazoned on her face. Such a pure, innocent girl made to surrender what was undoubtedly an unforgettable first… he couldn't bring himself to get mad at Junior. This girl was precious and impressionable… that was something she would never forget and would never live down.

His assessment of Junior shifted positively. The man had taste, and knew how to make an impact. His choice of symbolism was poetic and _delicious_ , and that was something he could appreciate… especially when the man had the decency to save the rest of the delicacy for others.

"Did he now?" he found himself saying, more as a platitude or a response. Her ashamed nod in response just made her more precious in his eyes.

"Well," he began off-handedly, "I don't think it counts."

And her eyes snapped on to his immediately, searchingly. It was something that weighed on her, it seemed, and no doubt would remain deeply seated for the rest of her life. The notion lit a fire within him, egged him on; he would leave her like that, too. Come the end of this session, she would _never_ forget him.

He leaned in to kiss her again, and held it longer than before. She let him do as she wished, molding into the kiss and giving it a bit of feeling. She was under his spell, it seemed, and as thrilling a thought as that was, he wanted her aware and cognisant when he had his way with her.

That way, she would remember. That way, she would never forget.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her, receiving a small smile in return. Weiss Schnee really was a beautiful girl, and most other men would have melted in the face of that smile. He cherished it all the same, but it wasn't the expression he sought.

"That kiss with Junior didn't count," he started. He had her attention, of course, but her expression regressed into something more innocent, more wondrous. "Your _real_ first kiss," he offered conspiratorially, "was with me." Something she was all too onboard with. Girls could get sentimental with things like that.

Still, it was about time for him to begin with her. He tugged down at her chin and it seemed she caught on and moved to rest on her knees. Now she was blushing, head turned slightly to the side to avoid staring at the crotch she was at face-level with.

"Don't look away, Schnees face things head-on." he cajoled. Luckily, she took it as the jest it was and relented with a soft smile. It seemed it gave her some renewed courage, as well, since she took the initiative and proceeded to unbuckle his pants by herself. Hands on the hem of his boxers, she looked up at him and pulled them down at his nod.

His member sprung free, and she gazed at it with a gasp. It wasn't the first she'd seen (but it was the second, and it was no less fascinating this time), but it held an ominous air to her; it was much scarier than Junior's since this one was going in her.

At his encouragement, she reached out to touch it, feeling its warmth in both hands. She kept one hand at its base, and slowly stroked it with the other, feeling it quickly harden at the stimuli. It wouldn't have made much a difference to her if she wasn't holding it, but she could feel it engorge and get hotter. She could feel herself get hotter, as well… in anticipation, she would think, of what was to come.

There was a marked difference between resignation and acceptance. Resignation was basically giving up… surrendering to the helplessness and succumbing to the fate others had in store for you. That was something she absolutely refused to do - why she was doing all this, to begin with. She would make her own path and all the necessary sacrifices that needed to be made. Acceptance was working with the facts and making do.

Weiss was known as one of the most prideful girls in Beacon, and not someone you could just pressure into getting your way, but in this case her pride worked against her; it actively told her to relent, to comply, to pander… to yield.

And so the client's tawdry request of "Why don't you use something better?" was met without complaint and instant compliance. She wordlessly moved the hand stroking him to his thigh and steadied herself with it as she brought her head to his member and started licking it.

The taste wasn't unpleasant, but the notion of what she was doing was enough to make her hesitate in her movements. Her face was less flush than earlier, but it maintained a healthy blush that openly mirrored her embarrassment. She could admit to herself that she didn't really know what she was doing and was pretty much fumbling around with her tongue.

On the other end, her client was watching her ministrations with bemusement. Certainly, the enthusiasm wasn't lacking even if the girl wasn't all too happy with her situation, which just made her all the more appealing. A proud rich girl was busying herself with his cock for money, and that was something special. Her efforts weren't too arousing, but the sight of her made up for any lacking. In fact, it was more than amusing to see her trying so hard to no avail at something so perverse. Especially when it seemed that she was exciting herself more than him with her clumsy handling.

He tapped her bare shoulder, causing her to pause and look at him, and stood up when he gestured so. She was curious why she stopped him, and maybe a bit worried that he was dissatisfied with her performance.

"Let's take this to the bed, shall we?" he suggested, leading her to the pristine white sheets. He pushed her onto the bed and she lay there supine, staring at him, waiting for him to take the lead again.

He did so by taking a nipple into his mouth and putting a hand in her panties. She was a virgin and hardly expected to know how to engage in foreplay; he was an experienced man who'd done this before. He wasn't here for pleasure so much as to claim a trophy for himself: the maidenhead of a Schnee heiress.

Weiss' eyes shut tight in pleasure, and she couldn't help but moan at his ministrations. She was so sensitive, it was like everything was amplified. Her heart was beating loud enough to ring in her ears and thumb on her chest, and her nipples were erect and hard, making her fully aware of every swish and flick of his tongue on her breast. She was also incredibly wet, having somewhat drenched her panties and his hand as he rubbed her in just the right way to stimulate her and prepare her. She could sort of feel it… what he wanted her to do was to just lay back and enjoy it. He was readying her for sex, and her body was all too eager to acquiesce.

After a few moments, he relented and stepped away from her. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw him _inspect_ her, and from the look on his face, she could tell he was satisfied. She knew what he was about to do, and all she could do was close her eyes again and surrender her body in the truest form of the word.

Her underwear was snowflake white, tastefully transparent but not obscenely so. It was _her_ white, pure, innocent, fragile. Untainted as the snow, if not for the wet patch on the front. In a way, it spoke of what was to happen to her, she mused, as it was slowly stripped off of her.

Weiss Schnee was now bared in entirety, surrendering herself to this man.

With her eyes closed, she kept herself in tense anticipation for the moment he inserts his member into her. Despite herself, she couldn't muster the courage to open her eyes and see it happen… not until it entered her and she gasped, eyes wide open in shock. For a brief moment, her entire being was benumbed only for everything to rush into her and overwhelm her.

She was no longer a virgin.

It was certainly an indescribable sensation, and it held nearly no similarity to the romanticised expectations in flowery romance novels. There was no sharp pain as she was deflowered, nor did she convulse in ecstasy; rather, she was penetrated, and she could intimately feel his member _throb_ inside of her, making its presence felt through an alien heat so close to her core.

Her face was an amalgamation of so many glimmering emotions, and was truly a sight to behold. It was for those faces that he paid large sums for; for him, it was that moment when a girl first tastes a cock is when she was most beautiful.

As the rush began to die down, he started to move, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Her reaction was as expected, hands balled tightly into fists, grasping desperately onto the sheets and eyes drawn tight with a hint of tears on a face that belied displeasure. She could feel his every movement and was reacting so ravishingly to each motion.

It was all a daze to her, caught in between unexpected pleasure and numbing shock. Ambivalently, it was as if she felt nothing as there was nothing but _feeling_. It was as if her sense of time dilated, while the moments passed in the blink of an eye. Soon enough, the complicated sensations of sex were buried by his release inside of her.

She absently felt him soften inside her, as the rush died down, leaving her suddenly spent. In comparison to earlier, it was as if the overload abruptly ended and with it any energy she had. For all her belief in her own stamina, she had inadvertently overexcited and exhausted herself. With a last tenuous thought, she passed out.

Her partner, while tired from the exertion, was still awake. He pulled out from inside her and cherished the sight before him. The girl was a beauty to begin with, but soiled like this, she was a masterpiece. Tempted as he was to take a picture, he contented himself with the view and a stray thought; he had prepared for this, knowing this was possibly the most high profile virgin he would ever bed. He had requested specifically for those white sheets, and purchased them beforehand. They would be his spoils - a pristine white sheet stained by her virgin blood, a permanent trophy for him to keep, the centrepiece of his collection.

He was content. He stepped back and took a seat on one of the lush recliners in the room. Lighting himself a cigar, he rested by admiring her sleeping form. Later on, he falls asleep on that very chair, not wanting to move her one bit and spoil the treasure she was resting on.

He could already dream of it now… in a room with walls laden with pictures of girls he'd bedded, the heart of it all would be one particular girl; her everyday, unassuming face like the rest of the photos, made special by the mannequinned outfit beside it, and the framed sheet of white silk stained with distinct, incriminating red.

* * *

 **A lot of you may think that Weiss was too soft in this chapter - not much of the headstrong, waspish heiress we've come to associate her as - and I won't try to excuse it past how it is entirely possible for her to not fight back and just let things happen. She's prideful, of course, but she's no less a tender-hearted girl. In a way, it just made things easier if she just go along with everything and subscribe to the lead of the other; there is, as I said in the chapter, a difference between surrender/resignation and acceptance.**

 **I hope that some of you feel that my rendition empowered her, in a way, because of how she took to things with grace. She was made to surrender something momentous, but then she made it by choice. It won't always be 'loving' or 'kind', but in this scenario, it's nice meets nice.**

 **The kinkier things can come later. I wanted this chapter to be significant and memorable, not in the way that fetishes and kink leave an impression, but in how I aim to fix my diction to make an experience as poetic and tasteful as possible. I have an odd dedication and fixation on trying to make things well-written and well thought out. This is my showcase on how I write, and on what I have to offer.**


End file.
